dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Klaus
1st Form = |health = 10000 (normal) 27440 (enraged) |damage = 75 (normal) 205.8 (enraged) |attackPeriod = 3 (normal) 2.14 (enraged) |attackRange = 3 (normal) 4.2 (enraged) |walkSpeed = 2.75 |sanitydrain = -100/min (enraged) |spawnCode = "klaus" }} |-|2nd Form = ×1, ×1, ×1,(additionally ×2 During Winter's Feast) |image = Klaus2.png |spawnFrom = |health = 5000 (normal) 13720 (enraged) |sanitydrain = -100/min (normal) -400/min (enraged) |spawnCode = "klaus" }} Klaus is a Boss Monster exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. He resembles a larger version of Krampus. He spawns after a player puts a Deer Antler in a Loot Stash, which will return Bone Shards due to it being an incorrect key. He spawns with one red and one blue Gem Deer. Killing any of these deers, or if they are away by 30 units, will enrage him, increasing his damage, health by x2.744, and size. He is also able to spawn 2-6 Krampii during the fight. Using the Telelocator Staff on him is not a viable way of isolating him from his Deer, as he will get enraged when separated from them even if they are still alive. After killing him, he will be revived, losing the chains around his body, allowing a large mouth from his stomach to gain a new long-ranged "chomp" attack. Once he's killed again, he will drop Charcoal, a Monster Meat, and a Stag Antler which is the proper key to use on the Loot Stash. Opening the Loot Stash will yield 4 Bundled Supplies. If the Gem Deer are still alive when he's killed, they will turn into normal No-Eyed Deer, dropping their corresponding gem. It is worth noting that during Winter's Feast, Klaus is present year around, and no longer provides bundled supplies. Instead 6 gift boxes. Trivia * Klaus was introduced in the Winter's Feast update, alongside the Event of the same name. * During the Winter's Feast event Klaus has a slightly different appearance. His horns turn white with red stripes, and his chains are golden. * The name Klaus is a short form of Nikolaus, referring to Saint Nicholas, the historical origin of Santa Claus. * Even though he is blind due to his eyes sewn together into a single large "X" shape, it is possible that Klaus has a keen sense of smell to track down the player. This is supported by Klaus occasionally attempting to "Sniff out" the player. This is also confirmed by Wickerbottom's examination quote. * Klaus is the first boss to have two different boss battle themes, the second being the Ancient Fuelweaver. Its second theme plays when Woven Shadows are being summoned. * When preparing for the "chomp attack", Klaus looks a bit similar to The Screecher, a creature from the horror mod of the same name made by Klei Entertainment. * When put to sleep, Klaus covers his eyes for some reason. * Klaus seems to be wearing the old version of the Life Giving Amulet, as evidenced by its octagonal shape. Gallery klaus_idle.png|Klaus in his "idle" state. Note: All these screenshots are of the normal Klaus, rather than the current "Winter's Feast" Klaus. klaus_clawattack_part1.png|Klaus in his normal "Attack" state, showing the first swing. klaus_clawattack_part2.png|Klaus in his normal "Attack" state, showing the second swing. klaus_command.png|Klaus in his "command" state, which he uses to cast spells from his Red or Blue No-Eyed Deer. klaus_laugh.png|Klaus in his "laugh" state. klaus_transform.png|Klaus in his "transform" state, which happens when both of his No-Eyed Deer are killed, making him enraged and have triple the amount of health. klaus_revive.png|Klaus in his "resurrection" state, which happens after the player kill him for the first time, he will revive and has to be killed again. klaus_chomp_open.png|Klaus in his "Chomp Attack" state's preparation part, this attack is a long-ranged jump attack. klaus_chomp_closed.png|Klaus in his "Chomp Attack" state's bite part, this attack is a long-ranged jump attack. klaus_death.png|Klaus in his "death" state, he will finally drop loot which allows the player to open the Loot Stash. Klaus's Boss Theme(Phase 1)|Theme music of the Klaus fight (part 1). Klaus's Boss Theme(Phase 2)|Theme music of the Klaus fight (part 2). 20170424143223_1.jpg|Klaus turning into his second form. Klaus ANR Trailer.jpg|Klaus as seen in the A New Reign trailer. Klaus Stomach Mouth ANR Trailer.jpg|Klaus's stomach mouth as seen in the A New Reign trailer. Klaus and Deer Drawing.jpg|A drawing of two No-Eyed Deer with Klaus behind them from an episode of Rhymes with Play. Art Stream 17 Klaus.jpg|Klaus as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 17. fr:Klaus Category:A New Reign Category:Boss Monsters Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Sanity Loss